


L'hôtel des les delices.

by sakurapanchi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, crackfic, crackpairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurapanchi/pseuds/sakurapanchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu Tsukiyama es el dueño de un albergue transitorio con fachada de vivero. Touka entra en este hotel de casualidad, lo que no sabe es que dentro de ese establecimiento, lo único que le espera es placer. Advertencia: Crackfic al extremo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'hôtel des les delices.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fer-chan<3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fer-chan%26lt%3B3).



l'hôtel des les delices

9 de la mañana, distrito 21.

Camino de prisa, me topo con varias personas pero sigo mi ruta sin mirar atrás, doblo en una esquina, en esa misma cuadra se ubican: una farmacia, una lavandería y un vivero por demás llamativo.  
Recuerdo el afecto que Hide tiene por las plantas y me adentro en el lugar.  
Había variedad de plantas, pero un potus en especial fue el que capto mi atención.  
Mientras lo observaba el supuesto jefe de la instalación apareció:  
-Good morning, joven Touka, sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a la tienda  
-¡¿Que?! ¿Quién le dijo mi nombre?  
-Calmato bambina, ignore estas plantas por demás vulgares, tengo algo mucho mejor para usted detrás de esta cortina- dijo el extraño sujeto con ropa extravagante señalando la cortina que estaba detrás del mostrador.  
Me quedé paralizada por sus palabras, pero no tanto como cuando segundos después un hombre en bata de seda salio de las cortinas.  
Tenia el pelo plateado con mirada profunda y penetrante, sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados y a la vista. Me ruboricé de inmediato. Quedé perpleja ante semejante belleza.  
-El es Yomo, soltero por si te interesa ;)  
-Yo... ¡adiós!- dije entrecortada mientras salia del local.  
Frené a mitad de cuadra y miré mi reloj, marcaba las 9:25, en menos de 15 minutos debería de estar trabajando en Anteiku. Aceleré mi paso y logré llegar a tiempo.  
A la salida emprendí el mismo camino que utilicé para llegar.  
Así es, de manera completamente inconsciente y sin poder quitar la imagen de aquel sujeto en bata, me dirigí al vivero de Tsukiyama.  
Al llegar me tropecé con un sujeto alto y de cejas extrañas, al parecer era asistente de Tsukiyama e íntimo amigo.  
El me indicó que si buscaba al tipo de pelo violeta, dueño del vivero con acentos extranjeros, debía ir detrás de la cortina.  
Al principio dudé, pero la duda de saber que había más allá carcomía mis pensamientos.  
Finalmente opte por entrar, pero lo que vi a continuación me tomo por sorpresa: Tsukiyama estaba tomando el té y comiendo pastel mientras Yomo contaba sus aventuras aun en bata.  
Haciendo una vista rápida del lugar pude notar que había varias cortinas rojas con luces de baja tensión. Cuando Tsukiyama dejo de reírse, se percato de mi presencia y me invito a tomar el té con ellos:

-Dime Touka, ¿ya eres mayor de 18?-me preguntó el estrafalario hombre.  
-No, aun no cump...- fui interrumpida.  
-Tsk y yo que quería mostrarte porque me apodan "la fiera galopante"- dijo Yomo.  
Lo observé lentamente, no podía dejar de ver su torso al descubierto  
-¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para ti?

-Apuesto a que nunca antes habías visto algo así. Pero sabes... yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas detrás de estas cortinas- desvié la mirada  
-¡Yomo, que te he dicho de asustar a las clientas!  
-Ya sabes como me pongo cuando veo a una conejita ;)  
De repente el tipo de las cejas raras entro con una caja de bombones en las mano y deposito uno de deliciosa apariencia en la boca de Tsukiyama:  
-¡Dolce!- dijo tomando a Amon por la cintura.  
-Tsk, vámonos Touka. Estos dos tendrán para rato.

Yomo me llevo detrás de una cortina que deslumbraba un bella cama rodeada con hojas de potus y velas aromáticas:  
-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté  
-La maison romantique- suspiró mientras se aproximaba a mi cuello para plantarme un beso:  
-¡Detente grandísimo idiota!  
-Pensé que te gustaría ser una de mis conejitas ;)  
-¿Qué dices? Aléjate, ¡debes estar lleno de sarna!  
-Lleno de amore por ti mon chéri- me solté de su agarre y me fui corriendo hasta la sala en la que hace escasos minutos tomaba té pacíficamente. Pero no vi más que una imagen sencillamente abrumadora:  
-Hhmm ¡fortissimo!- gritaba Tsukiyama mientras enredaba sus piernas al cuerpo de Amon, apretando una de sus nalgas con la mano, ambos recostados sobre la mesa.  
Sin mediar palabra me fui lejos de allí para no volver, o eso creía.

Martes 5pm, distrito 21.

Me situaba a las afueras del supermercado chino con una pequeña bolsa con apios, cuando vi a Tsukiyama salir del chino con una cantidad exorbitante de bolsas, rápidamente insistí en ayudarlo y al rato ya estábamos caminado hacia el vivero:  
-Siento lo que paso el otro día, Touka-chan, Yomo no sabe medir sus límites. Mucho menos cuando tiene a una jovencita tan bella frente a sus ojos.  
-Jajaja  
-¿De qué te ríes, darling?  
-Es que, ¿realmente crees que soy atractiva?  
-Oui, oui, no lo dudo  
-No lo sé, en mis escasos años de vida juraría que jamás me he sentido bella y mucho menos digna de tales halagos...  
-¡Te haré un cambio de look que te hará ver appétissant para le seigneur Yomo!- no entendí ni una sola palabra.  
Pero aun así lo seguí y dejé que me peinara y me vistiera.  
-¡J'ai fini!-dijo Tsukiyama al terminar su labor en mi.  
-Ya puedo moverme- dije torpemente  
-Ya estás lista.  
Me miré frente al espejo, lucía realmente bella, tenía una yukata espléndida y el pelo recogido de un costado, mis labios estaban pintados de escarlata y mis ojos delineados con una fina y delicada línea negra.  
Yomo entró estupefacto:  
-Touche- dijo alzando una ceja cual Amon.  
-¿Te gusta?- dijo Tsukiyama mientras me daba unos últimos retoques  
-¿Sabes Touka?, sólo por hoy y a modo de compensación por mi torpeza del otro día, te daré una atención especial esta noche )  
Mi rostro era un poema de colores, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía soltar ni una palabra, por lo que simplemente asentí.  
Tras este gesto Yomo sonrió orgulloso y se retiró de la sala.  
Tsukiyama estaba de lo más emocionado, hasta se podría decir que estaba a punto de brincar de alegría:  
-El día de hoy mi querida sobrina se convertirá en una mujer... ¡très bien!

-Tsukiyama-san estoy hecha un manojo de nervios!  
-Calmato, Touka, haré un té de tilo que te relajará por completo- dijo guiñando un ojo.  
El té realmente le dio fin a mis temores, ahora solo faltaba cambiarme para el acto.  
Tsukiyama apareció en la sala con una enorme bolsa entre manos, sacando de ella un precioso vestido negro con detalles en amarillo:  
-¡Por kami! ¿En serio dejarás que use un vestido tan bonito?  
-Esto no es mio, de hecho me lo dio una mujer muy bella para que se lo entregue a su linda hija en el día indicado. Y ese día es hoy.  
-¡Gracias Tsukiyama-san!, eres una persona increíble  
-Dime Tia, Touka-chan ;)

-Como sea, ahora debes cambiarte, ¡Yomo vendrá por ti en una hora!  
Me vestí de inmediato, me miraba al espejo mientras Tsukiyama me peinaba.  
Un tiempo después, Yomo se hizo presente luciendo una bata carmesí.  
Un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas:  
-Tan bonitas ropas, cuando en minutos estarás desnuda sobre mi cama pidiendo más y más ;)  
Yomo besó mis nudillos y me llevó tras una cortina, mientras Tsukiyama me despedía con una amplia sonrisa susurrando "Calmato"

Yomo besó mis labios suavemente, me tomó por las muñecas y me posó sobre la cama, observome minuciosamente por unos instantes, para luego despojarme de mis vestiduras.  
Una vez sobre mi, estando ambos completamente desnudos, comenzó a besar mi cuello, desprendiendo con ello diminutos gemidos que salían de mi boca.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.  
Los pequeños besos que dejaba en mi piel se convertían en hermosos destellos.  
Suspiros y gemidos de amor se hacían presentes hasta en los rincones mas ocultos.  
Sus rudos y sensuales movimientos tensaban cada célula de mi cuerpo transformando el dolor en placer.  
Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, dulces caricias abundaban en mi.  
Estar en posesión de aquel hombre era simplemente majestuoso.  
El clímax no tardo en llegar, haciéndose presente como una fuente infinita de éxtasis y un sin fin de sensaciones que bloqueaban mis pensamientos y llenaban mi ser.  
Nos separamos lentamente. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, porque el silencio lo decía todo.  
Segundos más tarde, mis ojos se cerraron, para no abrirse hasta el día siguiente, entrando en un profundo y formidable sueño.  
Esta noche había sido única, Yomo realmente era un galanazo, un potro galopante sin dudas.  
Era algo inolvidable que perduraría en mis recuerdos hasta el día de mi muerte.

Al día siguiente Tsukiyama-san nos despertó con una bandeja repleta de té y pasteles:  
-Buenos días queridos míos, les traje el desayuno a la cama.  
Intenté incorporarme en la cama, cosa que se me dificulto bastante:  
-Tranquila Touka-chan, debes estar exhausta. Prueba este desayuno que preparé para ustedes, te aseguro que es le crème de la crème.  
-Gracias tía- Tsukiyama sonrió ante mi comentario, Yomo simplemente resopló que lo dejaramos dormir un rato más.  
-¿Por qué no le llevas al desayuno a tu estúpido novio cejudo y me dejas descansar en paz- soltó Yomo.  
-Oh- rio Tsukiyama entre dientes- mi querido Kotaro esta demasiado inválido para que le despierte a estas horas, después de lo que le hice anoche ;)  
-¡No quería saber tanto!- dijo Yomo, mientras todos reíamos.  
Ese extraño vivero se había convertido en mi segundo hogar y las sospechosas personas que lo habitaban, en mi familia,

Fin.


End file.
